Firefight
by LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas
Summary: Join Sergeant Jaune Arc and his squad as they try to survive a battle in the Emerald forest. A Christmas one shot.


**AN: Here's a little Christmas one shot for my first RWBY fic ever. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

* * *

"Battle of the Emerald Forest"

Kingdom of Vale, Sanus

December 25th 1500hrs

5 miles from Beacon Academy

Sergeant Jaune Arc was having a great day. It was Oummas day and he was currently leading his squad of 10, trying to stay out of sight of any enemies. He, along with his Assistant Squad Leader Ruby, were at the front of the column with 2 more pairs behind them. After walking for some time he decided to check in on his scouting teams. He pulls his scroll from his belt before speaking into it like a walkie talkie.

"Scout team 1, this is Sergeant Arc, what is your status."

"This is Blake from Scout team 1, Ren and I are currently in the southeast quadrant of the forest. Neither of us have sustained any injuries"

"Anything to report?"

"Negative, we haven't found anything of use. We'll make sure to keep you updated if we do find anything"

"Understood, Sergeant Arc over and out" Jaune then taps on his screen a few times before once again speaking into it.

"Scout team 2, this is Sergeant Arc, what's your position."

Hearing no response, Jaune waited a few seconds before trying again

"Scout team 2, this is Sergeant Arc, what's your position."

He repeats it a few more times but receives no answer. "Damn" he mutters.

"Is something wrong, Jaune?" Ruby asks from beside him.

"Yeah, Sage and Dove aren't responding. It could just be a scroll malfunction but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm going to send Ren and Blake, to search for them. Hopefully it's just technical difficulties"

"Good idea. Hopefully they can find out what happened."

Jaune nods before pulling out his scroll once again

"Blake, Ren, this is Jaune. We may have a bit of a problem. Sage and Dove won't answer, I'm not sure exactly what happened but I need the two of you to go after them. Be careful though, there could be enemies in the area. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Understood, we should be able to reach their last position in about 6 minutes."

"Copy that, Sergeant Arc, over and out"

Jaune puts away his scroll before turning to Ruby.

"I've sent Ren and Blake after them, they arrive there in abou-"

"Hit the deck" Velvet suddenly yells from behind them.

Jaune instantly throws himself to the side, ducking behind a tree as projectiles fly all around him.

"Enemies 3 o'clo-" Yatsuhashi starts to say before getting hit.

Jaune peeks out from behind his cover taking a few shots in the general direction of the enemies. Eventually, the rest of his squad manages to take down the enemies. Jaune glances around to see if there are any more enemies, and briefly looking at the three that attacked them, Jaune calls out "Is everyone alright?"

"We lost Yatsu" Cardin says

"Damn," Jaune mutters before speaking loud enough for the rest to hear "all we can do now is to avenge him. But we need to keep moving, there might be more of them and could be coming any second now"

He motions for his squad to follow him as he started to walk north. After walking for a little longer Velvet whispers "Wait, I think I hear voices up ahead"

Jaune gets closer to Velvet and whispers to her "Scout ahead, the rest of us will wait here"

After a few seconds Velvet comes back and reports to Jaune "It's them, there are 7 of them but currently unaware of our position"

"Hm, they outnumber us by two but we have the element of surprise. It's going to be tough but I know we can do this. Here's the plan, me and Cardin will stay here while the three of you will sneak to the other side of the clearing. Once you are there, the two of us will run out of the forest, distracting them and giving you guys a chance to attack them while they don't expect it. Understood."

Velvet, Sun, and Ruby give a salute as they start to sneak off. After a while, Jaune crouches down and gets closer to the edge of the clearing, motioning for Cardin to follow him. "Okay, that should be enough time for them to get to their posts. On the count of three, ready?" He whispers, to which Cardin nods.

"One… two… three!" Jaune yells as he charges out of the forest, shield up. Projectiles impact his shield as he runs, aiming at a man with blue shoulder length hair. Jaune slides behind a fallen tree as he hits the man who immediately slumps over. He peeks out from his cover looking for a new target as he takes in the battle. Jaine sees that the initial volley from the surprise attack took down a redheaded man with half of his head shaved and a short woman with white hair and icy blue eyes. He notices Velvet get hit by a redheaded woman with green eyes only for her to get hit with a lucky shot from Sun. As Jaune pokes his head up from his cover, aiming for a brown haired woman wearing a beret, he notices movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he has a chance to react, he is tackled by a blond haired woman with flaming red eyes.

"Arc!" The woman roars trying to pin him. The two wrestle, rolling on the ground as they struggle to overpower the other. Though Jaune valiantly tries his best, he just isn't strong enough. As the woman pins him he looks over the battlefield, seeing that the only one left standing is a short woman with orange hair and green eyes, Jaune turns back to the blond above him. As she raises her hand, Jaune closes his eyes, accepting his fate. As he lays there waiting for what's to come, he suddenly hears the sound of snowballs hitting people. Opening his eyes, Jaune grins as he sees Yang Xiao Long getting off him with a sigh of defeat. He looks over to see Ren and Blake snowballs in hand.

"Man, am I glad to see you two" Jaune says getting up.

"Apologies for being late, but we got a little lost out in the forest" Ren says, with a small smile of his own.

_*Will all students please report to the auditorium* _The voice of Glynda Goodwitch says over a loudspeaker that can be heard throughout the forest.

"I guess that's our cue, let's get going" Jaune says looking at Ren.

"Renny, I can't believe you betrayed me like that" An annoyed Nora pouts at Ren. Her hair full of snow.

"I'll make pancakes tomorrow as an apology" Ren tells Nora who excitedly hugs him at hearing that. Jaune smiles as they start to head towards Beacon, joining up with the others along the way.

* * *

Jaune and his squad stand up on the stage as Headmaster Ozpin stands to the side. The headmaster clears his throat before speaking. "Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Yatsuhashi Daichi, Velvet Scarlatina, Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana, Cardin Winchester, and Dove Bronzewing. I would like to congratulate you all, as you 10 are the winners of Beacon's 46th annual snowball fight." The crowd clapped as the ten winners stood on the stage. All of them congratulating each other.

Jaune stood there with a smile on his face, proud to have led his squad to victory. Sergeant Jaune Arc was having a great day.


End file.
